Danser est dangereux pour la santé
by zinzinette
Summary: Il est bien connu que la danse apporte toujours des problèmes, c'est pourquoi Mr Darcy s'est abstenu le plus longtemps, surtout avec des inconnus. Cependant au bal de Netherfield, il veut tester Elizabeth... Elizabeth/Darcy
1. Mr Collins fait un scandale

**Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre appartient à Jane Austen et je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages et son histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci. Pour m'inspirer, j'utilise la version 2005 du film. (libre à vous de vous représenter Colin Firth et Jenifer Ehle). De même pour le dialogue entre Charlotte et Elizabeth, il est tiré du film (traduit en français).

**Danser est dangereux pour la santé**

**Chapitre 1 ****: Mr Collins fait un scandal**

Bien sur tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si cette horrible Miss Bingley n'avait pas mis son nez dédaigneux dans cette affaire, pensait Elizabeth assise à une fenêtre attendant que le temps devienne plus clément pour qu'elle puisse se promener dans le domaine.

En y repensant, elle avait peut être eu de la chance en voyant un homme de haute stature arriver en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes. Il était toujours aussi silencieux et ne parvenait à se dérider que lorsqu'il se trouvait entouré d'un petit comité d'amis fidèles.

Lui tendant la main, il la fit se relever afin de la présenter aux quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore :

- Je vous présente mon épouse Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. Elizabeth, je vous présente le Colonel Edward Baerth, et son épouse Mrs Sylvia Baerth. Nous nous connaissons depuis de longues années et nous nous voyons assez peu, nos emplois du temps sont à tout les deux serrés.

- Madame, je suis enchanté de connaître enfin l'épouse de mon ami, je me réjouis de voir enfin Fitzwilliam heureux, en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme, dit l'homme en s'inclinant poliment. Voici mon épouse Sylvia, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien ensemble. Mon ami, tu ne m'as pas raconté comment tu as rencontré ta femme, ne sois donc pas si cachotier et dis-moi où tu as déniché cette perle, qui, je l'espère arrivera à te dérider comme il se doit.

- Et bien, vous seriez étonné, je crois, de savoir que nous nous sommes rencontrés à un bal, dans le Hertfordshire.

**U****n an plus tôt**

Le bal donné à Netherfield battait son plein lorsque Mr Darcy vint m'inviter à danser, invitation que j'ai accepté automatiquement alors que j'étais avec Charlotte. Catastrophée, j'entrainais Charlotte à ma suite afin d'aller parler tranquillement dans un coin plus discret.

- Ai-je accepté de danser avec Mr Darcy ?, ai-je demandé à Charlotte d'un ton paniqué.

- Vous le trouverez certainement fort aimable, me répondit Charlotte en souriant doucement se faisant l'avocat du diable.

- Cela m'embarrasserait en vérité, j'ai juré de le mépriser pour l'éternité ! M'exclamai-je sourdement.

Lorsque nous nous sommes mis en rang, je n'ai pas vu que Miss Bingley était tout près de moi, en face de son frère, avec une moue sur son visage qui disait combien elle était mécontente.

La danse se passa plutôt bien, malgré une discussion un peu hachée, Mr Darcy était ce soir assez cassant ou plutôt très laconique, renfermé.

Nous étions environ à la moitié de la danse, lorsque je perdis l'équilibre et qu'une douleur fulgurante s'empara de ma cheville. Je me rattrapais je ne sais comment sur Mr Darcy qui me demanda ce que j'avais, en voyant ma grimace, il parut s'inquiéter et me prit par le bras pour m'éloigner de la piste de danse. Je claudiquais et chaque pas me devenait plus douloureux.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans un endroit à peu près calme, il me demanda ce que j'avais, je parvins à articuler que ma cheville me faisait souffrir et que je devais avoir buté sur le pied de quelqu'un d'autre ce qui avait causé le déséquilibre et une brusque torsion de ma cheville.

Avant que je n'eusse pus dire quoi que ce soit, il me souleva dans ses bras comme si je n'étais qu'un poids plume et m'emmena au premier étage, ouvrit avec confiance une porte et me déposa sur le lit qui s'y trouvait. Il appela un serviteur lui demandant de prévenir son maître que Miss Elizabeth Bennet venait sans doute se fouler la cheville et qu'elle se reposait dans une des chambres au premier étage. Il demanda aussi qu'une servante vienne avec un linge et de l'eau froide afin de soulager la cheville douloureuse.

Se tournant vers moi, il me demanda avec hésitation s'il pouvait retirer ma chaussure et palper ma cheville afin de vérifier si je n'avais rien de cassé. J'acceptais en rougissant, mal à l'aise.

Je fus étonnée de la délicatesse dont il fit preuve, je ne ressentis aucune douleur lorsqu'il enleva doucement ma chaussure, mais lorsqu'il palpa d'un doigt pourtant léger ma cheville, je ne pus retenir un gémissement : la douleur me reprit aussi forte qu'au moment où je m'étais déséquilibrée.

- Vous devez avoir une bonne foulure, sinon une entorse Miss. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que cela ne peut être que cela. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu vous déséquilibrer comme cela. Vous êtes une danseuse correcte, je ne pense pas que c'était involontaire voyez-vous.

- Vous m'accusez de..., m'exclamai-je.

- Non, je ne vous accuse de rien, Miss Bennet. Vous n'avez sans doute pas remarqué que Miss Bingley était près de nous pendant la danse. Je me demande si le fait que je vous ai invité à danser n'a pas provoqué son... Inimitié. Mr Bingley ne devrait plus tarder je pense, j'espère que sa sœur ne sera pas avec lui, ils dansaient ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, le maître de maison arriva, accompagné de sa sœur. Ils semblaient assez interloqués tous les deux. Mr Darcy, lui, restait lui-même, fermé, et silencieux.

Mr Bingley semblait un peu inquiet pour moi, son ami le tranquillisa en lui disant que j'avais été déséquilibrée par un vertige et que j'avais dû me fouler la cheville, il m'avait donc emmenée ici afin que je me repose au calme et que je ne m'appuie pas sur ma cheville. Il ajouta qu'il faudrait qu'un médecin vienne le lendemain pour faire un véritable diagnostic.

Miss Bingley se montra un peu plus inquisitrice, son déplaisir se faisant sentir dans ses paroles et dans le choix de ses mots.

- Mr Darcy, pourquoi diable avez-vous emmené Miss Bennet dans votre chambre ? Vous savez pourtant qu'il y en a bien d'autres ici. Votre chambre est spartiate, et peu adaptée au confort d'une demoiselle. Que diront les gens, c'est absolument inconvenant ! Il faut l'emmener tout de suite dans une chambre d'ami. Où donc dormirez-vous si elle reste ici ?

- Miss Bingley, je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon bien être, cependant, je vais veiller Miss Bennet cette nuit, je dormirai dans le fauteuil, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Quant au choix de la chambre, j'avoue ne pas m'être posé la question, ma chambre étant la plus proche, j'ai préféré mettre Miss Bennet ici, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer le plus rapidement possible, sa cheville est enflée et doit être très douloureuse. Pour le quand-dira-t-on, il suffit de ne pas l'ébruiter. Lorsque Miss Bennet sera plus transportable, nous l'installerons dans une chambre d'amis afin qu'elle soit aussi indépendante que possible.

Il me semblait n'avoir jamais vu Mr Darcy faire d'aussi longues phrases. Sur ces derniers mots, j'ai plongé dans un sommeil lourd, entourée de l'odeur boisée et épicée de Mr Darcy.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X**

J'étais assis sur le fauteuil, lisant silencieusement un livre traitant de la gestion des domaines de la taille de Pemberley. Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Je relevais de temps en temps la tête pour vérifier si Miss Bennet dormait encore.

Tout le monde ou presque était partit, Netherfield redevenait doucement paisible. Miss Elizabeth commençait à s'agiter, murmurant quelque chose. Curieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever de mon fauteuil et de me pencher vers elle, et ne l'entendant pas, j'approchai mon oreille de sa bouche : ce qu'elle murmurait était inaudible. J'allais me relever complètement et j'avais le visage bien en face de celui de Miss Bennet pour voir si elle ne faisait pas un mauvais songe lorsque j'entendis du bruit et une exclamation outragée.

Surpris, je me relevais complètement pour voir qui se trouvait à la porte. C'était ce Mr Collins, le pasteur de ma tante Lady Catherine que j'avais trouvé obséquieux et ridicule à la fois ce qui relevait de l'absurde. Il était accompagné de l'aîné des Bennet qui semblait assez surprise de me retrouver dans cette situation ambiguë.

Grinçant des dents et serrant les poings au point de me blanchir les jointures, je n'ignorais pas ce qui allait suivre. Ce qui suivit dépassa mes pires espérances : Mr Collins fit un hurlement à égorger un cochon, rameutant la maisonnée complète dans ma chambre. Mr Bingley cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait, tentait de le calmer entre deux cris. Un peu remis de ses émotions, se sentant important comme témoin à toute l'affaire, il se gonfla de toute son importance pour me sermonner à propos de mes viles instincts que j'aurais dû raisonner. Il me tançait comme si je n'étais qu'un criminel de la pire espèce m'accusant d'avoir ruiné la réputation de sa jeune cousine, lui qui souhaitait tant l'épouser.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel Mr Collins, Miss Bennet s'agitait dans son sommeil et je vérifiais seulement si elle n'était pas fiévreuse. Je n'ai aucune inclination envers cette fille.

- Miss Bennet, il s'adressait à présent à l'aîné Jane Bennet, vous avez bien vu comme moi qu'il allait l'embrasser et ruiner l'innocence de votre sœur ! Allons, avouez tout Miss, n'ayez aucune peur, je suis pasteur enfin !

- Et bien, je n'en sais rien, il est vrai qu'il était penché au dessus de Lizzie mais rien n'indiquait qu'il allait faire une telle chose, dit calmement Jane Bennet.

- Ah ma cousine ! Vous êtes toujours encline à voir le meilleur à l'intérieur de nous !

Miss Elizabeth crut bon de se réveiller complètement à ce moment-là, causé par un raffut insupportable et fut surprise de voir autant de monde autour d'elle, agités, et consternés.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi y'a-t-il autant de monde dans cette chambre ? Mr Collins, qu'avez-vous donc ? On croirait que vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Miss Bennet, je crains que ce ne soit la vérité. Je dois vous avertir que Mr Darcy, ici présent, à tenté de vous voler votre innocence dans votre sommeil, alors que je venais voir si vous vous remettiez de cette cheville douloureuse.

- Mais enfin, Mr Collins vous devez déraisonner ! C'est Mr Darcy qui m'a emmené lui-même dans cette chambre afin de me reposer, je me suis assoupie à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur, mais je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il ait voulu me voler cette innocence. Mr Darcy, tout le monde le sait, ne m'a jamais accordé aucune importance de ce genre.

Je la regardais gentiment, touché malgré moi par cette assertion, elle ne sautait pas sur l'occasion pour se marier avec moi, et se faire la maîtresse de 10 000 livres de rentes annuelles et de Pemberley par la même occasion. Je ne savais plus qu'en penser. A vrai dire, il m'avait toujours semblé n'entrevoir qu'un esprit aiguisé, un sens de l'humour caustique, quelque peu insolent même mais de manière assez malicieuse, sa sœur aîné toute faite de douceur, voire indifférente aux sentiments de Charles n'avait jamais été ridicule, imbue d'elle-même, ou bien écervelée comme sa mère et ses jeunes sœurs.

Revenant à l'affaire en cours, je vis Mr Collins s'adresser à Charles, à Mr Bennet et enfin à tout le monde que nous devions nous marier sur le champs afin d'éviter le scandale qui ne manquerait d'éclater si tout le monde venait à le découvrir.

Une amertume s'empara de moi : désormais il n'allait plus être possible d'échapper à Miss Bennet...


	2. Excuses et air libre

**Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre appartient à Jane Austen, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom... Donc, j'espère ne pas rendre les personnages trop éloignés de leur caractères.

**Danser est dangereux pour la santé**

**Chapitre 2 : ****Excuses et air libre**

Je fus contrainte de rester à Netherfield quelques jours, le médecin ayant diagnostiqué une bonne entorse.

- Il vous faut du repos, et éviter de marcher le plus possible, et j'aimerais rajouter quelques choses à ces messieurs, si elle souhaite se déplacer dans la maison ou prendre l'air, il faudrait la faire porter afin qu'elle pose le pied au sol le moins possible. Mr Darcy, je vous offre mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur, ajouta le médecin souriant.

Mr Darcy s'inclina légèrement sans un mot. Il semblait contrarié. Sa mine était plus renfrognée que jamais, sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne. Nous n'avions pas eu une minute en tête à tête, et j'aurai voulu m'excuser pour cette affaire qui gâchait ses chances de choisir sa femme comme il l'aurait souhaité, sans être contraint.

J'avais gardé le lit toute la matinée après que Mr Collins soit partit en prêchant aux mauvaises personnes, la bonne conduite que se doit d'avoir un gentleman en toute circonstance. Bien sur, Mère semblait un peu aux anges malgré la gravité de l'accusation portée par Mr Collins. Jane semblait embarrassée aussi, et j'avais eu le temps de lire dans ses yeux quelque chose comme des excuses. Père paraissait perplexe et surpris des accusations du pasteur.

Lorsque Mr Collins m'avait réveillée et expliquée toute l'affaire, j'avais soudain voulu rentrer sous terre : il faisait partit de ma famille, éloigné certes. Encore une connaissance dont j'étais peu fière. Je soupirais.

Je ne voulais passer ma vie avec un homme qui ne voulait pas de moi, avec un homme qui me méprisait et que je méprisais. Je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour une de ces filles vénales, sautant sur un statut social et une richesse considérable. J'avais en horreur les potins et j'allais sans aucun doute en être le centre pendant un certain moment.

On toqua à la porte, je dis à la personne d'entrer, c'était Mr Darcy, il semblait assez mal à l'aise, hésitant et triturait ses gants nerveusement.

- Miss Bennet, je me suis dis que peut être vous souhaiteriez aller dehors prendre l'air. Votre sœur, Miss Jane, m'a dit que vous adorez marcher. Bien sur comme vous ne pouvez poser un pied par terre, nous pourrions vous installer quelque part dans le domaine, au calme où vous pourriez lire. Il fait un temps très agréable. Enfin, si vous le souhaitez.

Il s'arrêta là, comme s'il avait pensé que ses prérogatives m'irriteraient. A l'idée d'aller dehors, j'eus un sourire : sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante dans laquelle je me morfondais depuis ce matin était un agréable perspective.

- Mr Darcy, je serais ravie d'aller dehors, en effet, Jane ne vous a pas menti, j'adore me balader dehors. Cependant, si je dois sortir il faut que je me change...

- Oh oui. Bien sur. Je vous envoie quelqu'un pour vous aider tout de suite. Dites à la servante de venir me chercher quand vous serez prête.

Il sortit et une servante arriva quelques minutes plus tard, me changer ne prit pas longtemps. Je ne voulais pas mettre un pied par terre, ma cheville étant encore un peu douloureuse, j'attendis Mr Darcy assise sur le lit.

A peine la servante sortie de la pièce, Mr Darcy entra. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il me vit assise sur le lit, l'attendant sagement. Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration, il s'approcha de moi. Il évitait de me regarder, mal à l'aise. Il se décida à sortir de son mutisme :

- Hem, le médecin a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que vous posiez le pied au sol. Je vais vous porter jusqu'en bas.

Avant d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que se soit, je fus soulevée pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. Mr Darcy avait posé un bras dans mon dos, l'autre était passé aux creux de mes genoux. Au travers de ma robe, je sentais la force de cet homme, et la finesse de ses mains. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou par réflexe. Nous avons croisé Miss Bingley, cette dernière lorsqu'elle nous vîmes, ouvrit la bouche prête à dire quelque chose, mais Mr Darcy ne lui en laissa même pas le temps, il s'éloigna, j'entendis la jeune femme s'exclamer :

- Charles, vous avez vu comment Mr Darcy se comporte ? On dirait un adolescent, non content de s'être fait prendre dans une situation ambiguë, voilà qu'il porte Miss Bennet comme si elle était déjà sa femme.

Mr Bingley éclata de rire, la moue de la jeune femme devait être terriblement drôle :

- Eh bien, laissez-le donc vivre sa vie Caroline, Darcy n'en fera qu'a sa tête. Il a prit le médecin au pied de la lettre, figurez-vous. Il n'a jamais fait de crises d'adolescence, laissez-le donc faire son garnement.

- Voyons, c'est inconvenant ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

J'entrevis le sourire fugace de l'homme qui me portait dehors. Il marchait vite, et laissait derrière lui le maître de la maison et sa sœur.

Je sentis la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, l'air était agréable, et j'entendais les oiseaux chanter. Mr Darcy continua un peu sa marche, puis finalement s'arrêta, et me posa délicatement sur un plaid étendu dans l'herbe, où une pile de livres avait été déposé.

Nous étions enfin seuls depuis la soirée précédente, peut être allions-nous parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

- Mr Darcy, commençais-je doucement, je suis désolée pour la situation dans laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui. Mr Collins... Je suis terriblement consternée par ce qu'il a cru voir et...

- Votre cousin est un parfait imbécile, si vous voulez bien excuser mon langage. Ce qu'il a cru voir... Vous vous agitiez, et je pensais que vous faisiez un cauchemar, j'ai vérifié que cela allait, je vous aurais secouée s'il l'avait fallu, mais alors que j'étais penché au-dessus de vous, Collins et votre sœur sont entrés, et ça a fini comme vous le savez.

- Je suis terriblement embarrassée de gâcher vos chances de bonheur, si Mr Collins n'avait rien dit, je ne vous aurais pas accusé d'une telle infamie. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Allez-vous réellement étouffer ce soit-disant scandale ?

- Je compte vous épouser afin de vous éviter que tout ceci ne ruine votre réputation, ce n'est pas de votre faute Miss. Nos fiançailles risquent d'être courtes, il nous faut donc profiter du temps que nous passons à Netherfield pour faire plus ample connaissance.

- Lorsque vous m'avez proposé de sortir dehors, vous saviez que j'allais accepter ? C'est pour cela que vous avez fait installer un plaid et fait apporter des livres ?

- En effet, je me doutais que vous alliez accepter. J'irais voir votre père dès que vous irez mieux et que vous serez rentrée à Longbourn. En attendant profitez du temps ici, au calme, là-bas vous serez sans doute au cœur des ragots, et de l'agitation.

Dire que Mr Darcy me surprit par ce ton inhabituellement doux et prévenant ne serait pas assez fort. Je me demandais à ce moment-là si je n'avais pas fait une erreur sur la personne.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X**

Miss Bennet avait dédaigné les livres pour s'allonger sur le plaid, elle ferma les yeux, et souriait doucement sous le soleil, sa cheville devait probablement la fatiguer encore. Elle m'avait semblé très différente, douce, semblant avoir oublié sa fougue et sa manie de faire de l'esprit en compétition avec quelqu'un.

Depuis la première soirée où elle avait accroché mon regard, cette jeune femme m'intriguait et m'obsédait aussi. Nos joutes verbales étaient stimulantes, et son esprit aiguisé montrait une volonté farouche. Son physique m'avait semblé un peu fade au départ, elle était fine, presque frêle, son visage un peu quelconque, mais ses yeux... Ses yeux tranchaient avec le reste, et c'était eux qui m'avait d'abord intrigués. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et d'intelligence. Sa stature finalement me plaisait finalement davantage qu'une femme aux formes amples comme Caroline Bingley qui se piquait de sophistication.

J'avais bien vu l'inimitié croissante entre les deux jeunes femmes, Caroline Bingley méprisait les gens de la campagne, semblait s'ennuyer tout le temps et passait son temps à me flatter ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Mr Collins... Ce monsieur m'intriguait, m'exaspérait à la fois. Quand il avait dit qu'il avait souhaité épouser Miss Elizabeth, je m'étais tendu, Il ne la méritait pas, ce n'était qu'un sot obséquieux. Quand il m'avait sermonné pour mes viles instincts et accusés d'avoir volé l'innocence de Miss Bennet, j'avais failli perdre mon sang froid. Ma colère bouillait dans mes veines. J'avais dû me calmer, d'où mon silence prolongé.

J'eus soudain un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Miss Elizabeth Bennet deviendrait ma femme dans quelques semaines tout au plus maintenant. Elle ne m'aimait pas bien sur, ce qui m'attristait un peu. Nous avions trouvé un fragile terrain d'entente cet après-midi. Tellement fragile qu'il suffirait de peu pour que tout entre nous se rompe. Pemberley n'était pas un domaine simple à gérer, et diriger la maisonnée pour une épouse n'était pas un exercice facile.

Pour Georgiana, il faudrait sans doute passer pour le plus heureux des couples. Elizabeth Bennet saurait sans nul doute se faire aimer d'elle, et pourrait sans doute aider ma sœur à avoir confiance en elle.

Dans quelques jours à peine, Miss Bennet retournerait chez elle, et j'irais demander sa main à son père. Ensuite, nos destins seraient liés à jamais.


End file.
